Uncle Scrooge's Ice Cream Factory
by Multiverse Fan
Summary: Uncle Scrooge has turned his Sea-Salt Ice Cream into an ice cream empire. What happens when Sora and his friends are invited to tour the factory? Will have more chapters, but the first one can be read as a one-shot.


AN: Merry day after Christmas! I am planning this to be a multi-chap story that contains a chapter for Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, and Riku/Xion. This first chapter is for Sora and Kairi and it is inspired by that freezer section where all the produce are in Costco XD. I have not planned out what will happen in the other chapters but this chapter can be read as a one shot by it self. Please review ideas on the other chapters and also review any mistakes in my writing or a way to make it better! Most importantly, enjoy!

Freezers

After the defeat of Xehanort, the worlds are calm. The heartless still attacks the worlds at random times, but it seems like they know how to give the people a break. This leads to a mini vacation for the heroes of the world. To others such as a certain ambitious duck, it is opportunity. Scrooge McDuck perfected his sea salt ice cream recipe and decided to take advantage of gummi ship travel and the lower amount of heartless attacks to spread his creation to other worlds. Using the gummi ship, he spread his creation to twilight town and destiny islands first since it is the closest and the other worlds are still too far and dangerous for gummi travel on a regular basis. His creation is well known and famous in the three worlds and so he built his ice cream headquarters at Radiant Garden. In thanks to his friends that keeps the worlds safe, which allows him to have a business empire, he invited them to a tour of his new ice cream factory.

King Mickey, Donald and Goofy are in front of the gate of the new ice cream factory waiting for their other key blade wielding friends.

"Gosh, I hope they're okay," Goofy mentioned to his pals. Just then, they see all six of their friends in the distance running towards the factory. They are the three key blade masters: Sora, Kairi, and Riku, and the three nobodies: Roxas, Namine, and Xion.

"Sorry we're late," Sora mentioned as he hold onto his lag panting from running "Kairi, Namine, and Xion decided to go clothes shopping at the new store near here before we go in."

"Well, me and Namine did just get a heart and my own body yesterday," Xion responded to Sora comment "and me and Namine kinda don't have any other clothes other than my black cloak and her white dress." Roxas, Namine, and Xion were able to get their own hearts and separated from Sora and Kairi after the defeat of Xehanort. This separation did not come with additional clothing for the two girls, however.

"Does it really take you three that long to choose clothes?" Sora whines. Riku and Roxas just sighs as they hear the three girls lecture and bash on Sora for being an idiot while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy just laughs at the scene. Their bickering stops when the gates to the factory opens and Scrooge McDuck comes out with his cane and top hat.

"Welcome my friends to my wonderful ice cream factory!" Scrooge proclaimed proudly. "Everyone come follow me inside the main lobby for the plans of our day." Everyone follows Scrooge into the lobby and gathered around him for the plan of the day. After explaining the plan, they started walking towards the factory. "Remember everyone, the number one rule here is to stick together," Scrooge stated "this is a large factory and getting lost here will take us the whole afternoon to find you so stay with the group!" Everyone just nodded and continued on to the tour.

The tour is the basic factory tour where Scrooge explains the process of making the world famous sea-salt ice cream and the different steps from packaging to delivery. After they pass the making and packaging of the ice cream, they end up in the massive freezer where the ice cream is kept until delivery.

"And here is the freezer where the ice cream is kept." Scrooge explains as the door into the massive freezer room opens up to reveal countless stacks of ice cream. "Here, the temperature is in a constant-5 degrees Celsius and the room is insulated to keep the cold and all sounds in to make sure the ice cream is nice and cold." Everyone is at awe at the massive room. Kairi notices the control panel in the back part of the room and how many wires are hooked up to it. Those various wires hook up to objects in the ceiling that looks like key blades.

"Mr. McDuck, what are those things in the ceiling?" Kairi asks the old duck.

"Please, call me Scrooge, or uncle Scrooge is also good," Scrooge mentions smiling to Kairi for her politeness, "and those things in the ceilings are in a sense artificial key blades." This statement is met with puzzled looks from everyone in the group. "Let me explain," Scrooge started, "the control panel in the back of the room controls the temperature of the room, and the way this is done is by the panel sending signals to the artificial key blades on the ceiling to cast blizzard spells to make the room cooler. The lower the temperature setting, the more times blizzard is cast to keep the room at a certain temperature." Just then, the artificial key blades started to cast blizzard on their own and littering the room with frost. "Well, that was an unexpected demonstration but a demonstration nonetheless," Scrooge continues "Well we don't want to be freezing in here so let us head out to the shipping center."

As the group heads out, Sora notices that some of the ice cream in the far back of the room have a different type of packaging. He ran towards the ice cream stack and inspects the weird packaging. The packaging is for the sea salt ice cream except instead of the regular blue packaging, it is yellow. Sora is intrigued by the packaging and so he tries to dust of the frost off it to see what it says. As he is doing this, Kairi is the only one to notice that his spiky haired friend decides to stray from the group and she is going up to him to prevent him from being left behind.

Kairi grabs his hand, which causes him to drop the ice cream onto the floor as Kairi drags him away. "Cmon Sora, we can't stray from the group remember?"

"But Kairi, the packaging is different, which means it is special compared to the other ice cream!" Kairi just rolls her eyes at her idiotic friend as she drags him outside the room. Kairi can't help but blush as she is holding the hand of the guy she loves and his gloved hand feels so warm around hers.

As Kairi drags Sora slowly out of the freezer room, she can't help but look back at her friend every once and a while to see his face still pouting that he couldn't see what the yellow packaged ice cream said. He is an idiot, but a very cute one.

Kairi is snapped out of her thoughts when the doors of the freezer closed and locked her and Sora inside. Both teens runs toward the closed door in a panic and try to push or pull it open to no avail. Then, they start to bang on it and call for help.

"Help! Someone help us! We are trapped in here!" Both teens yell out, but to no avail. After a few minutes, Kairi stops banging on the door and sits down on the cold floor.

Kairi sighs as she hold her shoulders shivering. "It's no use Sora, the room is insulated. No one can hear us yell for help and no one can hear our banging on the door."

Sora sighs as stops banging on the door. He then summons his key blade and tries to break open the door. Sadly, this idea does not work either. After a few minutes of Sora trying to break open the door with his key blade, he collapse on the floor beside Kairi.

Kairi is shivering and rubbing her shoulders as she is not dressed for the cold. "S-Sora, t-this is a-all your fault, if y-you didn't stay b-behind to look at some s-stupid packaging we w-wouldn't be in t-this mess."

"Well, you didn't have t-to s-stay behind and d-drag me with you, you c-could've just l-left me here."

"S-So it's my f-fault that y-your an idiot?"

"No, b-but it's not my fault that y-you decided to s-stay and g-get me."

Kairi did not respond, but instead she leans her head on Sora shivering. "S-Sora, I'm c-cold." The room is at five degrees below 0 and is not getting warmer. Sora removes his jacket and puts it around Kairi as he holds her in his arms. Kairi would be blushing at this situation except she is freezing cold.

"I'll see what I can do to keep us warm ok?" Sora takes his key blade and uses a fire spell on the floor only for the small ball of fire to disappear right away. He tries the fira and firagga spell with the same results. Sora sighs as he un-summons his key blade and stands up only for Kairi to grab his arm.

"S-Sora, d-don't go." She is freezing cold, and she wants him to be there to keep her warm. Sora would be blushing at the sudden action but he too is freezing.

He gently stroke her cheek and stood up. "Don't worry, I'll be here ok? I'll j-just be there t-trying to see i-if I can make it w-warmer." Kairi nods as she curls up holding his jacket tight to try to keep herself warm.

Sora goes to the control panel and tries to lower the thermostat. The machine needs a password to change the thermostat and after several tries, he gives up. He looks to the right and sees a sign. The sign reads: 'Hourly checks of the freezer to make sure everything runs smooth is mandatory.'

The upper left hand corner reads that it is 3:30 P.M. So they just need to wait 30 minutes and they will be safe. As he slowly walks back to Kairi, he picks up one of the yellow packaged ice cream and finally sees what it says. It is a regular sea-salt ice cream bar, except that it has one fortune slip inside of it. Sora decides to open one and he pulls out the fortune for him to read. 'Nothing is warmer than the feeling of love.' They should really make better fortunes. Sora thought.

He sits back down next to Kairi to see that she is barely breathing. "Kairi, are you ok?" Sora asks as he hold her in his arms trying to keep her warm. Kairi mumbles a soft mhmm, which relieves Sora. "Stay awake for 30 more minutes Kairi and we'll be out of here ok?" Sora looks at Kairi to see her beautiful face snuggling up to him.

"S-Sora, I'm r-really c-cold." Kairi is shivering and can barely get those words out. She is holding onto him tightly trying to stay awake. She is weak from the cold and the boy she loves is her strength. As she looks up to him, their eyes connect. She can see the worry in his eyes and he can see the weakness in her eyes.

Slowly, they lean towards one another, closing both their eyes until their noses touch. "K-Kairi, I know t-that this i-isn't the best time to say this, b-but I love y-you."

Kairi smiles weakly to her self as she whispers softly to her lover. "I know t-this isn't the best t-time either, but I l-love you too." She then closes the space between them. They both are freezing cold, but the fire inside them are burning hot from the passionate kiss. Sora tongue forces its way into Kairi's mouth tasting her as their tongues dance together inside her mouth. They both part to get some air and they both hold each other tight trying to share the limited amount of warmth they both have left and pass out.

* * *

Sora wakes up and notices the warmth radiating in front of him. He scans around to see that he is in the lobby of the factory and that the warmth is coming from the fireplace in front of him. He looks to his side to see Kairi curled up beside him in blankets, which he notices that he too is covered in blankets. He holds her tighter as he turns his head to see that his friends are in a nearby couch smirking at them.

Riku walks up to him as he pats his back, chuckling. "So, not only did you break our number one rule in this tour, but you also decided to use that time to hit on one of your best friends."

"Now now," Scrooge begins standing up from where he's sitting. "Let the young couple rest now, they're both still weak from losing too much body heat. Now we know that they are fine, lets continue with the tour and let the couple have their alone time."

Sora can only blush at that comment as he holds Kairi in his arms looking at her sleeping face. The fortune is right, nothing is warmer than the feeling of love.


End file.
